Fiona
|image = Fiona.jpg |caption = |character_type = Guest Player |portrayed_by = Ash Minnick |name = |also_known_as = |species = Vampire |clan = Ventrue |sect = Anarch Movement |age = |apparentAge = |yearEmbraced = |birthplace = |family = |sire = |childer = |ghouls = Chloe Hudson (former) |thralls = |regnant = |domitor = |status = Missing since escaping from the Second Inquisition |deathEpisode = |appearances = }}Fiona worked for Baron Abrams' before he made her Baron of a part of The Valley. On several occasions, she has given Victor some vital information about the Valley and the political situations among the local Anarchs, and also accompanied the coterie to its meeting with The Ministry. Fiona is played by Ash Minnick. 'Biography' 'Background' Fiona was Baron Abrams' attache’, whatever that means: she is very clearly an astute business analyst who handles various projects and tasks for Abrams, but she makes no secret of her mercenary inclinations. After Isaac Abrams took over The Valley, he left most of the actual governing to Fiona. 'Season One' After Victor Temple took over as Baron of The Valley, Abrams sent Fiona to watch Victor for a night. Fiona met with Victor and Ib to discuss business that she had not wanted to discuss in front of the rest of his coterie. She cautioned him that there were not many Kindred in The Valley although many have claimed to own it in the past. As they were discussing the previous Baron of The Valley, Fiorenza Savona called and told Ib to put her on speakerphone. Fiorenza asked Fiona to get her in touch with Baron Abrams. Fiona agreed. Fiona offered Victor information on businesses in The Valley, specifically the entertainment industry, that Victor might want to invest in. She warned Victor that she did not know who was in charge of the Glendale Cartel and suspected there might be Kindred backing them. Victor told Fiona as a gesture good faith, he would allow Fiona to continue to manage imports and exports of artifacts in The Valley. Fiona thanked, Victor, wished him luck and made to leave. On the way out, Fiona told Ib to contact her if she ever wanted another job. 'Season Two' Fiona's police contact informed her that Chloe Hudson had been asking questions about Jasper. Fiona met Chloe at her apartment and offered her answers. The Barons of Los Angeles- Isaac Abrams, Nines Rodriguez, Victor Temple, and Therese Voerman- met to discuss strategy for dealing with Vannevar Thomas and his declaration of praxis. Isaac Abrams invited Fiona to the meeting. He introduced her as Baron Fiona and announced that she was taking over some parts of The Valley from Victor. Victor angrily objected, but the others did not. 'Season Three' 'Relationships' 'Chloe Hudson' Fiona heard of Chloe through a police contact. She told Chloe about the existence of vampires and offered Chloe a chance to become her ghoul. Chloe agreed and began doing research for Fiona. Fiona greatly respects Chloe's intellect and her right to make her own choices. 'Character Information' *'Predator Type': ** Specialty ** ** Flaw: (••) *'Clan Bane': *'Advantages and Flaws' ** Disciplines * Dominate (•) **Level 1: Compel * Presence (•••) **Level 1: Daunt **Level 3: Dread Gaze Possessions * 'Quotes' *"I don't do loyalty. I do my job." 'References' Category:Characters Category:Ventrue Category:Anarchs Category:Guest Player Characters